Ice
Ice is a Common Fusion Element, in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consist of white and light blue. Ice is a trap magic, capable of stunning as well as its unique ability of freezing. Moves are both close ranged and distanced. It is obtainable by the Fusion of Wind (300 Diamonds) and Water (Default magic, 150 Diamonds). Spells 'Flurry Heave' Flurry Heave instant click.gif|Flurry Heave (uncharged) Flurry Heave charged.gif|Flurry Heave (charged) "User throws magic ice projectiles at targets which each deal medium damage." Flurry Heave is a fast Multi-Projectile Spell, of which the user creates and throws several snowballs at their target. These snowballs are small, but do sizeable damage when they are stacked. The snowballs also have a small range of burst. These snowballs can be scattered in different positions when the user pivots. The longer the charge of the the move, the more snowballs that are thrown. It consumes 150 Mana and has a 2 second cooldown. 'Frozen Incursion' "User freezes opponents and then throws high damage ice shards at their target." Frozen Incursion is a Contact Spell, of which the user gets close to the target, stops them in their tracks, and shoots several ice crystals at them. The user first casts a small circle around them. If a target is within this circle, the move will activate, and the target will already receive small starting damage before the move actually works. If there is more than one opponent in the circle, the closest will take the spell. Once activated, the user jumps into the air with the target knocked back a short distance. The distance and position are random and will vary (e.g. Sometimes, the target can be above the user, though other times the target can be below the user, or the target can be in the air, while other times not etc.). The user, who is in the air, will then create a small blue ball, of which multiple shards will come out of and shoot the target several times. Frozen Incursion is also able to cancel out an opponents move if they are hit while charging another move, avoiding Ultimates from being activated. Each shard does low damage, but every shard will hit. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. Glaze Whail "User fires a medium damage blast that will freeze opponents." Glaze Whail is a beam Projectile Spell of which the user shoots a beam of ice that freezes an opponent for a short time. The user starts by charging a small blue ball in their hands. If this move is charged long enough, the ball shall go white. When the user releases this ball, a blue beam will be shot, of which upon collision will burst. If a target is hit by this attack, they will be frozen, meaning they will be unable to move or cast spells for a second, allowing another spell that can be used to easily hit. Charging the move only increases the range of the beam, not the freezing time. Use it as a tool to better aim for the move. The user will also be stuck for a slightly shorter time, though still able to cast other spells to keep a combo going. It consumes 350 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown. Perilous Hail Perilous Hail.gif|Perilous Hail (ground) Perilous Hail(gif).gif|Perilous Hail (air) "User creates a platform of ice beneath nearby players that deals medium damage and will knock them down." Perilous Hail is a slow Close Range Spell, of which a square or sphere, depending whether you are on the ground or not, of blinding white ice is created around the user. If the user is on the ground, a large square of ice around them then starts to increase in size until is covers a large distance. If an opponent is on this square , they will receive medium damage, as well as be knocked away from the caster, resulting in a small fling. However, if the user is in the air, they will instead blind and damage opponents within the sphere. It consumes 300 Mana and has a 9 second cooldown. Vehement Blizzard (Ultimate) "User creates a huge ice crystal explosion that will deal high damage and freeze surrounding players." Vehement Blizzard is Ice's Ultimate. The user creates a large circle with the Ice symbol on it beneath them, with multiple small ice crystals surrounding them. The area then starts to snow around the user. A big explosion of ice is then released, and any opponent within the large circle, or slightly out of, gets caught up in the explosion and becomes frozen. While frozen, large gradual damage will attack the opponents, dealing much larger damage overall. The user is allowed to move and cast other spells for a short while as opponents remain frozen, allowing more damage to stack. Surrounding surfaces around the Ultimate also get turned to white for a short while, symbolizing the ice and snow on the ground though this has no real effect, and certain surfaces require a certain position (see Other Images and Videos). It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown. Trivia * Somewhere around July 2018, Vehement Blizzard played a high pitched sped-up music, probably a music from the Frozen movie. * Sometimes, Vehement Blizzard won't turn the ground into white. * Flurry Heave once had the shortest cooldown and lowest mana cost of all Multi-Projectile spells, until it was dethroned by Technology's Hyperang. * The falling snow created by vehement blizzard actually falls from an invisible ceiling that is solid and can be interacted with. * Ice is one of the many elements brought back into Elemental Battlegrounds from Elemental Wars. * Ice is the first element to directly change the base material of the floor (if not used on Sand). * The medal likely depicts a chunk of ice. Other Media Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements Category:Common Fusion Element